When Tuna Escaped From Skylark
by Bl4ckRo5e
Summary: He cheated, not once, nor twice, but countless. He couldn't take it anymore. Tsuna will break away the ties between them, so that he won't make the scar he had deeper than it already is. "Goodbye, Hibari Kyouya" was all he said before slamming the door shut right in front of the stunned man. Warning: Desperate Hibari. Not beta'd and grammer mistakes. 1827, maybe All27.
1. When Tuna Escaped From Skylark

**A/U: Koi-chan here~ *waves but soon got a head shot* Okay, this idea popped out suddenly when I'm writing the other story of KHR. *is currently bleeding to death***

**Pairing: 1827, maybe All27, and other pairings in future chapters**

**WARNING: Not beta'd, grammer mistakes and stuffs. And Hibari that's OUT OF CHARACTER. Well, not completely**

**Disclaims: I do not own the wonderful creation of Amano-sama. If I do, I'll put in more, I mean MORE, gayness. * is currently running for her dear life from the bullets that Reborn-sama kindly giving and kisses from the tonfas from Hibari-sama***

* * *

**Plot- When The Tuna Escaped The Skylark**

He couldn't take it anymore. Tears are threatening to fall from his eyes, muscles that are almost too weak to move. He'd enough. He kept quiet for too long. The brunet's lover cheated on him, not once nor twice, but countless. Sometimes when he arrived home earlier from work, he'll always hear moaning and the sound of the bed. The raven did it with other person in_ their_ room and_ their_ bed. It was then he realized that his lover doesn't love him anymore. He's sick of him. Carrying his luggage that's filled with his clothes and belonging, he rushed towards the door. The brunet was about to turn the knob but stopped by a voice that he loved the most.

"Where are you going?" was all the owner of the voice said after seeing his lover in this state.

Tons of words wanting to come out from his mouth but his throat betrayed him. Not a single noise came out.

"Tsuna, you know I hate to repeat myself" 'but you like to repeat what you did' the brunet thought silently. His back towards Hibari and his eyes glued on the knob.

"Tsuna" the voice echoed closer. The tuna could feel his breath near his ear lope.

"Goodbye, Hibari Kyouya" was all Tsuna managed to say before opening and slammed the door shut right in front of the ex-perfect's face. Without even looking back, he left the stunned raven and stomp towards the lift before his phone rang.

_"Tsuna…"_ a male said from the other side of the phone.

"I'm coming down now" the brunet said in a monotone. His mind is totally blank.

_"Are you sure you wanted this?"_

" I've decided, Reborn.. I need to leave him. I need my freedom back"

_"Of all people you could follow, why me?"_

"Because you cared the most" said man then heard a smirk

_"Ahh what a joke"_ Reborn said followed by a chuckle before hanging up.

Outside the fancy apartment, a black sport car was spotted right in front of the main entrance. It really caught most eyes that walked past, not the car, but the person in the car. Who wouldn't take a peak if they saw a glimpse of a handsome man wearing a suit and oddly a fedora even though he's in the car. Some of the women even knocked on his window, smiling while lowering their chest hoping that their prey would take some interest in them. And of course, was all ignored. Reborn hated these kind of women the most, no pride at all. He lowered his fedora as he waited for a certain tuna. 'What took him so long just to come out of the apartment?'. Their flight will be taking off in about 40 minutes and they needed 30 minutes to arrive at the airport. He was about to go out of the car to look for Tsuna but stopped when he spotted something brown. ' Speak of the devil'. Then the door to the passenger side was opened.

"Sorry, I was caught" It was obvious that he stopped for a while to let the threatening tears to fall. His eyes are puffy and red, sleeves' wet from tears.

"You know, I could lend a shoulder if you need" the hitman said after he started driving out of the apartment's territory.

"Oh please, Reborn. I can't believe these kind of words spilled out of your mouth. It's even scarier than breaking up with him" the man in suit then heard a soft chuckle and was relief that he could calm his childhood friend down a bit.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 25 years old man who owned the world's largest company, the Vongola. He inherited the company right after he graduated from the university. He was supposed to be in the main company in Italy but he refused and argued to stay in Japan for a certain raven. But now there's no reason for him to stay here, so he decided to a better environment. '_Am I doing the right thing?'_he thought as he dazed of to his world while staring out of the window.

The way to the airport was filled with silent. Well not really, in the middle of their way to their destination, the phone rang. But the brunet just let it be. It rang non-stop until Reborn snapped and crashed the poor phone with his bare hand. Tsuna doesn't really care about the phone anymore, he needed to throw it away before leaving Japan to dust his trace of anyway. He doesn't want the skylark to find him. Tsuna knows Hibari's attitude. For some reason, the raven just wouldn't break up with him. And he demanded for reasons why Tsuna wanted a break up but there's no way the brunet's going to tell him that he knew he cheated on him. He just couldn't bring himself to say so.

"Dame-Tsuna" a voice woke him from his thoughts. "A-Ah eh..?" blinking his eyes twice before looking at the man beside him. "W-What is it Reborn?". Reborn just smirked before saying "We're here". "A-Ah okay"

* * *

**-Changing Scene-Changing Scene-**

Hibari called, not once, or twice, but countless. He called till he couldn't reach Tsuna's phone anymore. He even told Kusukabe to locate him using GPS but was hacked. And now he's walking back and forward in the living room. Stopped and stared at the main door for a while before going back repeating the things he previously doing. '_Tsuna_' was the only name his mind kept repeating. Why did he said 'goodbye? Why was he carrying his luggage? Where did his belonging went? He questioned himself, trying to figure an answer to the tuna's sudden behaviour. And he stopped his steps after something struck him. _'He..can't take it any...more..?_' Hibari knew that Tsuna was aware of him cheating. In fact, he did it in purpose. It's just a bet he had with a certain pineapple who got his nerve. If Tsuna snapped and yelled at Hibari, then the skylark win. But if Tsuna kept quiet and disappeared, Mukuro win. Yes, its totally out of Hibari's character to do such a thing. Hibari waited for long, waiting for Tsuna to snap and make it out with him. But he never expected _this_ to happen. He bit his lower lips, eyes narrowed. It's a bad idea.

"Tsuna.." he moaned

"Tsuna...Tsuna... Where are you.." he moaned again, but lower.

"You're mine, Tsunayoshi... come back.." the desperate Hibari said. What would people who feared the great Hibari say if they saw him in this kind of state? But he couldn't help it. The ex-perfect's regretting, regretting that he accepted the bet. Maybe it's another plan of the owl to snatch the Tuna from the skylark? Maybe.

.

.

.

"Tsunayoshi"

* * *

**Yup, Hibari's very VERY OCC. Ahahaha, you can say that Hibari's OBSESSED with a certain tuna...**

**And so, R&R, BETA READER WANTED FOR THIS STORY. **

***Run away for no reason***


	2. When things changed

**YOOHOOOOO! I was so damn happy with the among of reviews, follows and favourite even though its only one chapter THANK YOU SO MUCH! Just to remind you. I'm writing this story in 2.30 in the morning so please, if there's any mistakes.. ignore it?**

**Ahh yes, Hibari was OBSESSED with Tsuna~**

**I thank you guys for reviewing! I don't think I'll reply except if its a question 'cuz..I don't know how should I reply but REMEMBER I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**WARNING: Not beta'ed, Grammer mistakes and stuffs.**

**DISCLAIM: Oh please! I don't own. Just the story! **

**Summary: He cheated, not once, nor twice, but countless. He couldn't take it anymore. Tsuna will break away the ties between them, so that he won't make the scar he had deeper than it already is. "Goodbye, Hibari Kyouya" was all he said before slamming the door shut right in front of the stunned man. Warning: Desperate Hibari. Not beta'd and grammer mistakes. 1827, maybe All27**

**Pairing: mainly 1827 but also All27**

* * *

_Two months later_

The hall that's almost half as big as a football field was the main office of the Vongola. Fancy design and priceless decoration. Royal red wallpapers with a hint of gold Italian like design at the bellow of the wall, paintings and pictures filled it, a grandfather clocks stands steadily at the side, old but still moving like a new one would (Tsuna stills wonder why decorated it with fancy stuffs if the headquarters are always attacked). Shelves filled with nothing but files and reports about the Vongola, a big table and chair that's fitted for a king placed at the opposite side of the doors. A giant window that reached to the floor with silk curtains, allowing sunlight to filled the room. In this room seated a lone human, hiding behind all the piled up paperworks. Wearing a white button-up shit and a simple black pants that hugged his legs. His neck-tie long forgotten somewhere in the piles of papers. It was just a normal day. Yes, normal, for Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Decimo of the Vongola family. The biggest and richest company in the world. Ever since the Millefiore entered under the Vongola, it has been stronger han ever (no one could figure out why the Millefiore who was almost as strong as the Vongola joined. The boss was just unreadable). Just as he was about to finish the 5th piles for the day, the door burst open.

"Tsuna!" a male shouted. All Tsuna did was 'hie-ed' and piles of papers shattered to the floor. _'Great, now I have more work to do..'_ Tsuna then stood up, his sharp eyes landed on the person who caused his paperworks fall. That familiar blonde hair that Tsuna doesn't want to see right now. Bad timing. _  
_

"Dino-san, what are you doing here?" the brunet said as he walked around the table, no longer in his weak form but sounded like a real boss. A boss that everyone's afraid and respect of. Without answering his so-called-boss, the older male threw himself on the brunet. With the extra weight suddenly landed on him, they both fell on the ground. Tsuna's back landed on the shattered papers, the blonde's arms wrapped tightly around his neck, almost choking him. The Decimo could feel warm water that he identified as tears wet his suit on his shoulder. With a sigh, he pat the older's head, calming him down.

"Tsuna where have you been?!" the Cavallone boss cried out "You've been gone for months without even contacting me! I couldn't reach or track you because of someone with silver haired. I don't even get to ear any news about you! You didn't even attended the meetings that included me in it! Instead, you sent your right-hand man! You know how hard-headed and loyal to you so he won't even spill anything!" at last he stopped. Now catching his breath put not letting go. Tsuna really hate it when someone's shouting near his ears. He had enough of the loud voices from some certain person. He then lean up a bit, a hand supporting him and tried to push the other male gently.

"Dino.." Tsuna mumbled, the free hand of his wiped away the tears "I'm sorry..but" with a smile that hides a hint of sadness in his face "..if I told you where am I, you would told _him_.. right?" Dino calmed down but the tears continue to roll. How could he not when his little brother suddenly disappeared without any trace or hint. He missed the brunet so much. "Hey Dino.." he said after they have settled on the couch. Tsuna wasn't the type to be desperate, but he couldn't help it when he remembered _him_. "How.. is he?" This was the last time he asked about him ever since he left Japan. He didn't really want to care, but deep down inside, the feelings cannot be disposed that easily. The blonde did not said anything for a few minutes but then opened his mouth.

"The first month.. he looked... awful." Tsuna twitched, he fisted till his knuckles became white. "Drunk, having sexes with random people males or females. Leaving all his work for Tetsuya to handle. Sometimes he just locked himself in his room. When I visited him on the second week you after you were gone, I could see empty bottles of wines and beers everywhere. He was desperate, Tsuna. Do you know every time he opened his mouth, of all words in his vocabulary, he said 'Tsunayoshi' every minutes and seconds." Dino paused, examined thee brunet sitting next to him. He could see that Tsuna, too missed that guy very much and still loved him. But he couldn't, because he cheated. It was Hibari's fault after all. "The third week I stopped by his house. It was far more worse. He was having sex. When I asked him who, he just shrugged it off. His body became thinner and paler from lack of sunlight, lips almost dry and hair's getting longer. I could hardly believe that it was him..."

Tsuna's vision started to blurred, tears threatening to fall. After hearing his beloved acting like this, how could he not? Tsuna too was desperate after leaving him but Hibari was far worse. The brunet could not understand. The man he loved cheated on him, he's sicked of him. So why he was the one who's acting like a low life than him? A drop of water fell and landed on his pants. Then followed by another and another. Where was the all mighty Hibari he knew who loved his pride so much? Dino feeling guilty for telling him pulled him into a hug. Tsuna wanted to see him badly, wanted to hugged him and comforted him. But he's scared. Scared that he might be hurt again by the same person.

"But the second month was different" the blonde continued "He looked as if nothing happened and acted like normal. He started to work in his company again. It was odd." and then it hit Tsuna like a lightning. Hibari must have gotten over him and found someone better. He should be happy that he's out off the skylark's grip but why did he felt like he can't breath? "After that, I'd managed to get Yammamoto to tell me about your location.."

"Does he kno-" but he was cut.

"No, I haven't told him. Besides, I got a feeling that you doesn't want to. I heard what happened between you and my ex-student, Tsuna. All from the same person wh told me your location." Dino was after all his step-brother. He understands him. "I missed you Tsuna..You should have told me.." feeling the guilt stabbed him.

"I'm sorry... It's just that.. I was scared that you would help him to find me" no, Tsuna was not scared of being found. He was scared of facing the ex-prefect. He was still the same old Tsuna when it comes to emotions.

* * *

After Dino had left for his work, Tsuna was no longer in the mood to finish up his paperworks. He's tired, eyes red from crying in the blonde's arms for who knows, hours? He changed into his pyjamas and jumped on the bed. He might as well skip dinner and sleep early. Just when he was about to drift off, a familiar laughter echoed in his ears.

"Kufufufu.. sleeping this early, Tsunayoshi? Its's only 7.35p.m" said the one with a pineapple shaped hair. Tsuna couldn't help but grumble.

"I'm sorry Mukuro...But I'm tired... And how the hell did you managed to get in? I locked the door."

"Kufufufu, I prepared tricks under my sleeve" mismatched eyes stared at Tsuna as he sat on the bed beside the brunet. The bed sink from the weight. "Should I comfort you too for tonight?" As if Mukuro could read his mind. He always showed up at the perfect timing. Always there to comfort him. He felt the warm hand of the other male stroked softly on his cheek.

"Mukuro.. Why are you always here whenever I need someone..?" Mukuro only grinned and leaned closer, then their lips met. The purple haired had given him a kiss.

"I said it before didn't I..? Because I love you.."

In that night, Tsuna didn't sleep, instead, was comforted with sweet words that's whispered from Mukuro..

* * *

**YUP! Second chapter. Oh I was in a mind war if I should put it 1827 or 6927.. Its just that... I loved both pairing soooooooo much! Or A27**

**Maybe I'll depends on you guys to vote~**

**As usual R&R**

**Reviews give me motivation to write. So please do leave on even if its 2 or 1 words~**


	3. When Owl got the Tuna

**Hey guys, well the reason I updated it late it's because my computer as gone loco... I almost finished the story and was about to save but zap! it's gone and I have to type back the words more than 400 ... arhwighwgbwkghpqeitgiq3h DAMN ITTTTTT Plus the other 200 that I haven't saved and accidentally clicked close**

**DISCLAIM: Oh please, don't own just the story**

**WARNING: There's slightly sex here, BL, grammer mistakes and stuffs. NOT BETA'ED**

**PAIRING: IN this chapter there'll be 6927 R27 and slightly 5927**

* * *

**When Owl Got the** **Tuna**

"M-Mukuro.." he moaned as he felt hands touching the pleasurable spots, something warm and big in him thrusting in and out deeply, making his mind blank. Blank enough not to remember anything, anything about _him_. Just when he was about to cum the second time, the door burst open, revealing a gorgeous male with silver hair.

"Get your hands off Jyuudaime!" he shouted as he stomped into the room. The two males who were making love stopped and their eyes landed on the interrupter. Tsuna pouted, he was this close to cum and Gokudera entered at the wrong time. Well he just have to continue tonight.

"Gokudera's right, Mukuro. We need to stop. I still have a meeting to attend and I don't want to smell like sex" the brunet slowly pulls away as the warm inside him slips out, making him groans that make the silver haired blushing hard. It's not that this was the first time he saw his boss naked or moaning but he still can't used to it. After all, his boss is irresistible. Mukuro only pouted and stares at the Vongola boss with his beautiful eyes. " We just did it yesterday for 3 rounds and just now almost 2. I can't believe you're so greedy, Mukuro" Without turning around, the tuna opened the closet and picked a suit of the day. Before he could enter his private bathroom, two arms slide around his waist.

" But you're such a delicious prey I can't help myself but wanting you~" he whispered beside Tsuna's ear seductively. Tsuna shuddered and turned around with his face inches from his bed partner.

"Did I told you that if you be a good boy today we'll do it your way tonight?" with a mischievous grin on his face that will make anyone go hard easily. Purple haired just chuckled and kissed him passionately before got interrupted again by the same person.

"We should get ready, Jyuudaime." and walked out of the room to give Tsuna some privacy.

* * *

"The contract between the Cozart from the Japan branch is done smoothly" Gokudera explained. As the right-hand man of his beloved boss, he did everything in detail and carefully. He rarely make mistakes and almost never. Tsuna only nodded as he read the information given by Gokudera. The silver haired even ironed the papers from wrinkles, saying that wrinkles will get in Tsuna's way to read. The brunet pushed up his reading glasses with his middle finger. Oh how everyone in the room wish to tell their boss how hot he was wearing the glasses and some thought that they're having spectacle fetish.

"All right, you're all dismissed" with that everyone scrambled out of the room. But when the last one of them was about to step out, Tsuna stopped him. "Reborn, you still haven't hand in the informations of the branches in Hong Kong and Singapore. It's your duty to keep an eye on the branches there with Fong." he said as he took of the glasses.

The man wearing fedora cursed mentally. And just he was about to get a good coffee break, his childhood friend stopped him. " Hn, don't worry about it. You do know that I am a very capable man." he casually walked towards the brunet and sat on the table. His long legs crossed with his fedora covering one eye, his voice too sexy for a human being to have. He leaned closer with his hand under Tsuna's chin, tilting his head higher to face him "Well I could give you in three days if you come to me tonight~"

As much jealousy as the forgotten Gokudera have, he can't raise his voice on _the _Reborn. all he could do was walk out of the room and finish his work, hoping that the feelings would go away. And if he did a good job, maybe Tsuna will reward him again. Last year he brought a big project to success and was rewarded by Tsuna. A reward that he never expected to have or even dream of. A kiss, but not just a kiss. A kiss from his beloved boss on the lips. Oh how he didn't wash his face for days.

"I'm sorry but I'm booked tonight" Tsuna smiled to Reborn. Reborn cursed mentally again. His mind filled with colourful vocabulary. The thoughts of a certain pineapple head irritated him. The pineapple having all of Tsuna's free time just because he lives under the same roof with the him. If it's not for him being Tsuna most trusted advisor, the brunet wouldn't send him countries to countries to check on he overseas' branches, he would have tied Tsuna to him. Fuck him everyday and night senselessly. He loves Tsuna longer than anyone, he knew Tsuna more than anyone else, he's the first friend that the tuna every had. And he would not let anyone to take him away from him anymore. Tsuna was meant to be his.

"Tsunayoshi" someone said from the door and the duo turned around. It's not that Tsuna hate to see him. But he just resemble someone he really want to forget. He almost broke down in tears if Reborn's not with him.

"Alaude" he said dryly even though he didn't mean to " are you here to explain why the branches in Japan almost go bankrupt one and a half month ago? I trusted you wi-" before he could even finish his words, something or rather someone behind Alaude caught his eyes. That cloudy grey eyes that seems to be able to see through someone's soul, pale skin that's rarely kissed by he sun and raven hair that he used to run his fingers through it. He's not ready to see him yet. At least, not now. But why now?

"I'm sorry Tsunayoshi. It seems that he has something he need to discuss personally with you" dirty blonde haired sighed in frustration. His little brother would't leave him alone till he bring him to Tsunayoshi.

before he could even finish his words, something or rather someone behind Alaude caught his eyes. That cloudy grey eyes that seems to be able to see through someone's soul, pale skin that's rarely kissed by he sun and raven hair that he used to run his fingers through it. He's not ready to see him yet. At least, not now. But why now?

"I'm sorry Tsunayoshi. It seems that he has something he need to discuss personally with you" dirty blonde haired sighed in frustration. His little brother would't leave him alone till he bring him to Tsunayoshi. But he felt guilty for betraying Tsunayoshi by bringing him to see him. And with that, he walked away.

Reborn being alert and glares at the new comer. Why is he here? What does he needs to discuss? Is it so important that he needs to see him personally? Just when he was about to shoo the man away, the brunet stopped him. "Reborn, can you please step outside? It seems that I have some business to discuss with him" Tsuna know this wasn't a good time to break down crying and shouting why to him. If it's about their private life, he could just shove him away but business is the other way around. He had said to himself that he won't mix personal life with his work. Reborn unwillingly walked out of the meeting room and slammed the door shut behind him. "Now" Tsuna said, his chocolate brown eyes stares to the raven haired with a glint of orange "What do you need from me?" the man said nothing but keep standing on the same position staring to the boss of Vongola.

"_Hibari"_

* * *

**Well I apologize if it's too short but I'm trying to leave you guys hanging so I stopped from there. **

**R&R it inspires and give me motivation to write~**


	4. I'm sorry

**U-Um... I-I... I AM SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I REALIZED MY MISTAKE BUT I WAS BEING A COWARD FOR NOT TELLING YOU GUYS!**

**F-FIRST ABOUT THE POLLS.. IT WAS NOT MEANT TO BE THIS STORY'S BUT 'VONGOLA DAYCARE'. WHEN I WAS MAKING A POLL I GOT CONFUSED ABOUT MY MEMORIES AND MADE IT INTO THIS STORY'S. **

**When I was making the polls, a lot of thing's going in my mind (mostly about the test) and I was trying not to let you wait for too long for this story. My mind got so mixed up that I was confused with the polls.**

**Well after realizing the mistake I wanted to change the story according to the poll's voting but I REALLY CAN'T SEE ANY IDEAS IN MY MIND TO CHANGE IT FROM 1827! **

**I'M SO SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY **

**Some of you must be mad at me but I'm really a clumsy and coward human so.. please don't be mad.. **

**I really appreciate the readers who took time voting but I just can't seems to make it up.. And I'm surprised for the voting, here's the result if anyone's curious:**

**R27: 8**

**6927: 5**

**Make it total Harem like 692718: 5**

**10027: 3**

**1827:2**

**A27: 2**

**I'm sorry I won't be able to change the paring. Please do forgive me and I was really bothered by this mistake I'd made. I regretted for not being more careful. **

**Once again, I'm sorry. Please I hope you can still be a reader of this story even if you can't forgive me.**

**Sincerely,**

**Koi**


End file.
